The Intoxicating Ice
by DarkKingsLove
Summary: The leader of the DD girls was secretly and hopelessly loving Kunzite, but Kunzite loves only Zoisite and had even never noticed anyone else admiring him. After Kunzite's death she led the DD girls to give her revenge to the Sailor Senshi. English version
1. Chapter 1

**The Intoxicating Ice**

**Author:** OTOMOL

**Translate:** Moonlight Outsider

**Disclaimer: **Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**The story:**

The day in which the ginzuishou reappeared was so special and unforgettable to me that it had been deeply carved in my memory. However, it wasn't because of that said-to-be special crystal.

Although I was a youma directly under Queen Beryl-sama's command as well as the leader of the DD girls, I was in fact no more than a common youma in the Dark Castle compared with the dark generals such as the shitennou or Endymion-sama. It was Queen Beryl-sama who wanted that crystal so badly, and youma at our grade actually had little interest on the ginzuihou.

It was only Kunzite-sama's tears that were engraved on my mind.

Kunzite-sama.

He was the tennou of space, but we called him ice king in private. We called him like that not only because of his silver hair, icy grey eyes with light silver-blue in them and pale cape, but also because of his freezing cold sight and his stony cool expressionless face.

Had there anyone to whom he had ever showed his warmth and emotional part, it would only be Zoisite-sama, who was one of his fellow tennou as the king of wind and fire. The icy coldness in his gaze melted for nobody but Zoisite.

When I saw Queen Beryl-sama put that feminine beautiful tennou to death, a multitude of feelings surged up to me. I thought I would have been happy, since I was so jealous to that boy who has copper hair and emerald eyes.

Sometimes I couldn't help think about one thing: What if I were his student as well as his fellow tennou while you are a youma? Would I be the one who had won his love instead of you then?

Yet, still I had to admit that you are really beautiful, you are prettier and more graceful than me, than Thetis, than any other youma in our Dark Kingdom, and even than Queen Beryl-sama or the moon princess, whom we had only seen in the books and documents.

Well, perhaps you were more than your good-looking face, but whatever, you're a male while I am a female!

When I was taken by jealousy I was so eager to cause that sissy some trouble.

I had thought about helping Nephrite-sama with his searching for the ginzuishou, or perhaps I could prevent that boy from collecting all the nijizuishou so that Her Majesty would punish him. It was not difficult to me, since he was that simple and almost unable to hide whatever he was thinking invisible to anyone.

Yet, I did nothing. Whatever harm I did to him and however hurt he felt would be magnified to thousands times when projecting on the heart of Kunzite-sama.

Kunzite-sama cared about even every slight movement and emotion of his little sakura, then how could I be hard-hearted enough to do harm to that boy, since I loved Kunzite-sama so much, though I had never dared to show my love?

I thought I would have been happy when seeing Queen Beryl-sama killing that sissy. It was that pretty young man with emerald eyes and copper hair who made me suffered the completely hopeless one-sided love. Had he disappeared from our kingdom, would Kunzite-sama notice me for even one single glance?

After all I was one of the most powerful ones among the direct-commanded youma of Queen Beryl-sama. I had a higher grade than most of the youma, I could use the power of illusion just as what was used to be used by Jadeite-sama, and my fellow girls had different kinds of abilities. Perhaps we were the most powerful next to only Queen Beryl-sama herself and the Shitennou when we worked as a team.

The boy was still calling the name of Kunzite when he was hit by our Queen. At that moment, the man being called suddenly turned with an expression of shocked—he couldn't believe in what he saw, as if he had never thought that Queen Beryl-sama would do such thing to her tennou who had his mission done.

He had never let his expressions visible in front of the others, except his little pet, perhaps. It was the first time he acted so impetuous, and it was for that boy…

There was even a hint of hatred flashed through his deep, charming silver eyes before the following sight of compromise to Her Majesty. I didn't feel happy when recognized how the death of that sissy affected him, thought I thought I would have been happy with the death of my enemy in love…an enemy I had almost no hope to defeat.

Kunzite-sama held that barely breathing boy in his arms and watched him dying in his embrace. I don't know why…I don't know why I didn't feel jealous at that moment at all, all I felt was the limitless feeling of sorrow flooding into my mind.

Finally the youngest tennou died beautifully in the arms of his lover. Nobody would ever knew that there was a me outside their beautiful illusory world spying on them with all sorts of flavors mixed up in my heart.

At last, Kunzite-sama released that delicate pretty boy who made me so jealous even after his death, stood up and paused before finally left without a single turn-round.

Still he didn't notice me, of course, since he had never paid attention to anyone other than the Queen and Zoisite-sama, neither human nor youma.

His cape was floating in the air, so elegant and handsome. Yet, I could see tears hiding in his silver pupils, and the crystal like tears were flashing sadly like ice and snow under the sunlight in the polar day of the North Polar.

"Kunzite-sama…" I murmured in the corner hiding myself in the shadow, and no one heard me.

My memory flashed back to long long ago, during when my best friends, Thetis, Grape and the two sisters of her, were still alive. However, they left me one after another.

We shared similar feeling at that time because we were all in the hopeless one-sided love to a tennou.

Thetis was the bravest of us, perhaps. She was more hopeful than Grape and me as well. Thetis loved Jadeite-sama, and he had never attracted by anyone.

Grape's love to Zoisite-sama was just the same as mine to Kunzite-sama. We are loving the different men but we share the same feeling of the bitter hopelessness. Both of us could understand that from the way the two tennou gazing at each other.

Even though we knew that, we had never even thought of turning back.

Thetis melted and dissolved in the ocean, and Grape had dead being cut into piece under the attack of "Moon-Tiara Action".

The both left, left only me alive with my four sisters. But were they happier than me? I had no idea. Well, at least they had strived for their love.

Thetis got a promise at last, though it heard not that willing and even not worth mentioning; Grape got a true smile, though the man she loved left for his lover with the kurozuishou in his hand after smiled to her.

What more could a youma expect from a tennou?

What about me? I was confused. Both Thetis and Grape were much braver than me.

The only thing that made me feel a little comforted was, I had my four sisters. They treated me as not only a team leader but also a friend, and the friendship we shared was stronger and truer than that among the Sailor Scouts. Well, the Sailor Brats were not the only ones who understood the word "friendship", there were lots of people—or youma—had a far better understanding on it than them.

My friends could give me nothing but warm, encouraging words, and that was enough to me. My homegirls contained not only Thetis and Grape, I knew I was not alone even after the death of Grape and her two sisters.

The day of the final battle came so soon, he had to face the five sailor brats including a Sailor Moon who had the ginzuishou all by himself. However, there was no fear in his sight. He was far more powerful than the sum total of them, but the ginzuishou…

How I hoped I could help him! Even if only to stop an attack with my own life. I asked for a battle assignment from Queen Beryl-sama but was refused by Her Majesty who didn't even bother to give me a reason.

I was such a coward that I dared not to insist like what Thetis had done before.

I saw him stood up to the princess who owned the ginzuishou, even the most powerful warrior was not powerful enough. In the end he was hit by his own weapon, still calling the name of that beautiful boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, ones are equal in life, and equal in death, so even a youma deserves love and friendship. Would those senshi ever understand this? -**By OTOMOL (as the author).**

OoOoOoO

**The story:**

I was hiding in the shadow, and nobody had sensed my being nearby.

When his boomerang was rebounded back by Sailor Moon, how I wish I could shield off that boomerang for him, even that meant my own life. However they were in a space created by Kunzite-sama. I could see them but I could not reach that space.

All I was able to do was watching his look of pain at the moment he was hit. Yet, the pain suddenly appeared in his silver eyes were far less than that one of a million when Zoisite-sama left him.

Perhaps just like the others guessed—this man who had lost his lover was only thinking of being killed by someone else instead of facing a meaningless fight, so that he could be with the boy he loves again. Even at the last second of his life he was still calling the name of Zoisite…

Kunzite-sama begged for being lead to the world Zoisite was in. He enjoys his happiness… perhaps, at least he had enjoyed that, since the one he loved so much had deeply loved him.

Then what could I do? What could I do except being jealous and despaired? Kunzite-sama, that glacier had never noticed my being there even till his death. My love to him might be not less than that of Zoisite, but it was doomed to be hopeless. I suffered even more tragic than Thetis and Grape.

Thetis had made a perfect project for collecting energy from human, and it was close to succeed unless suddenly appeared the Sailor Senshi; and Grape, she had done even more for Zoisite, she helped him get the kurozuihou, not mention that she had killed the man who disturbed his working on the mission.

But I had done nothing for Kunzite-sama, and all I could do for him was to give the revenge to the Sailor Scouts for him, and also for the boy he loves.

When hearing Queen Beryl-sama said that the great ruler Queen Metallia-sama needed a little more time to revive, I thought at once about whether the shitennou would also revive and stand in front of the chariot like what it was like during the previous life.

Well, whatever. At least I could give the revenge to the Sailor Brats for that man I loved…and that was also all I could do for him.

My four sisters knew clearly my thoughts. They promised to stand beside me, without a single second's hesitated, and needed no reason to do so. "That is what a friend for." They said to me, in a relaxed but serious voice.

I felt something in my eyes, yet, I managed to fight back the tears at that moment. It was definitely not the time to cry, no matter what for.

Also I had asked my sisters, whether was I too selfish when I drew them all into such a trouble facing the Sailor Scouts including a princess with the ginzuishou. But their answer made me feel calm and steady:"Whatever, we cannot get rid of death if the Sailor Scouts attack us with the ginzuishou, why not die fighting?"

That was correct. Since whatever we couldn't get rid of death, I preferred to die doing that last thing for him.

Hence, when Queen Beryl-sama asked who were to prevent the Sailor brats from approaching the Dark Kingdom, I stood out without hesitated for a single second. The Queen didn't stop me this time, perhaps she indeed needed someone to stop the enemies at that time.

Facing the cold wind with snow on the land of North Polar, we appeared on the ground covered by snow and ice. The icy, crystal-like white filled my sight, and again reminded me of that man with snowy silver hair and icy silver eyes, that glacier who melted only for that boy who was like copper golden fire.

He must had found his lover in that world, since he was so powerful that nothing would prevent him from doing anything he wanted.

Had he bothered a single glance at this world he had abandoned when holding his copper-haired beauty in his arms, he might see me pouring the craziest revenge to the Sailor brats for him. However, I wished for nothing. Neither a single thank, nor a single smile.

Sailor Scouts, because of you, he had to watch the one he loves leaving in his arm; because of you, I had to watch the one I loved so deep though he had never noticed me leaving following the one he loves to another world.

Sailor Moon, all the bitterness you had given him, given me, I would pay you back more than double.

Soon you would understand what the feeling of seeing beloved dying was like.

I used the magic of illusion. Was it silly? Would Sailor Moon really believe that painfully dying figure was her Tuxedo Kamen?

But she believed. Stupid girl, I knew she would believe. Thanks to her, I had tasted that hopeless and helpless feeling of witnessing the beloved one dying as well. It was a kind of hurt that almost impossible to fight back, not especially could a simple girl with little wisdom such as Sailor Moon.

And Sailor Jupiter, who didn't believe in my illusion at first, but she as well hesitated when seeing the man named Furuhata Motoki, and left us the chance to kill her.

Sailor Jupiter chose to sacrifice herself to kill us, and I lost two of my sisters. However, I clearly knew that it was not the time to feel pity of them.

I was not that fragile as Sailor Moon. That stupid cry baby in a sailor suit was crying and wanting to give up. Wasn't it too early to give up, Sailor Moon? My revenge was just beginning!

Sailor Mercury waved goodbye to the rest of the senshi and stood tried to fight us. I had to admit that she was too calm in emotion, and the illusion I created was useless to her. Well, it doesn't matter, I had millions of ways to kill her.

What I hadn't expected was her destroying the crystal on my forehead when she was dying. I lost the ability to create illusion without that crystal. Yet, it made almost nothing different, the D point of the North Polar was our place, and Sailor Scouts, you had no chance.

Sailor Venus was just as annoying as Sailor Mercury. I had attacked Sailor Moon just in time, but that Sailor Venus pushed her away. Well, then I would start with you, Venus, that Sailor Moon could live a few more minutes.

It was said that you had kind of affection on Kunzite-sama during your previous life, was that true? As a youma I didn't really knew about that, neither did I care.

However if that were true, then you were also a loser as I was. We had both lost to that pretty boy with copper hair and emerald eyes. We share a similar hopeless love which was doomed to be with no result.

While thinking about that I felt pity for us. At this D point of the North Polar, you, Sailor Venus was one of our enemies whom our Queen ordered us to kill; and we were the enemies who were standing on your way for the life of your princess. Perhaps one of us would win the battle, but we had both lost the love.

Such thoughts made my mind wandered for an instant. Just within one single second Sailor Venus got her chance, and I lost another sister, although Sailor Venus dead as well.

Only Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon left. Perhaps…perhaps I had done all I could, but not very longer forward.

In the end Sailor Mars and I both perished together. At the last second of my life, I saw tears in the eyes of Sailor Moon staring at the destination where her fellow shenshi had dead. Again I thought of my sisters, I thought of the man I loved, and also the boy loved by him.

Was that revenge enough, Kunzite-sama? Well, maybe you even didn't care since you were always that cold to whoever other than Zoisite.

His soul must had met his beloved beauty in another world, and where should my soul go?

I was really tired to see the happiness and sweetness of them. Well, it was true that I loved him, but the jealousy and despair would tear me into pieces seeing him…seeing him with that boy.

Perhaps I'd better to find Thetis, Grape, and my sisters and stay with them, wander around void together. There doomed to be no result for the love to a tennou as a youma. Thetis, Grape, we share a similar destiny.

However, if we had got another chance, still we were willing to love the ones we love—although only one-sided love, with our whole lives, as what we had done before.


End file.
